My Partner's Daughter
by SilvrBlade
Summary: A story about a Kathleen Stabler/Olivia Benson relationship, a request from a reviewer on one of my other stories. Kathleen and Olivia are doing well with their secret relationship, but things may go to Hell quickly from a perp making trouble. :D Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: So I got a request a little while ago asking me to do a story about a relationship between Kathleen Stabler and Olivia Benson. I had never seen one of these up, so I thought "hey, what the hell! I'll give 'er a go". So here you are, Jessica! I had some extra time yesterday and today, so I got it done a lot faster than I had expected to. I hope I did you justice. :) Enjoy!**

My Partner's Daughter

"Hey Liv," Kathleen Stabler smiled, walking into the apartment of Olivia Benson as though she lived there. Olivia's head shot up and the sound of her voice and the smell of the Chinese food wafted from the plastic bags in the Stabler child's hands. "I brought food!"

"My hero!" Olivia called, putting down her book and getting up from the couch. She smiled at Kathleen and winked. "Does your dad know you're here?"

"He thinks I'm with a friend," Kathleen giggled, grabbing Olivia's hand and looking into her chocolate brown eyes. "I guess in truth I wasn't lying…"

"Good, so I don't have to hold you in contempt," Olivia laughed, pecking Kathleen on the cheek and opening up the bag. She took in a deep breath as the smell got stronger and enveloped the room. "Mmmm…. I think I love you, Kathleen Stabler. How'd you know I liked the garlic shrimp?"

"Lucky guess," Kathleen smiled, helping her take out the boxes of food.

As they both reached into the bag, their hands brushed, and an electric shock seemed to go through both women's bodies. Kathleen shuddered happily at the touch, and she looked at Olivia's gleeful expression. She knew deep down that her father's partner felt the same way.

Slowly, Kathleen leaned in, parting her lips slightly and lowering her eyelids. Olivia did the same, and then, like magnets, their lips were drawn together in a passionate kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other, totally lost in the feel of each other's soft lips. Olivia could taste Kathleen's strawberry lip gloss, and Kathleen could taste Olivia's cherry. The fusion of the flavors was delicious, and Kathleen wished she could remain like this forever. But unfortunately, Kathleen's stomach protested its emptiness, and she was forced to pull away.

"Let's eat," Kathleen smiled as their lips parted.

"Okay," Olivia replied softly, a bit breathless. "I'll go get the plates."

Olivia went into the kitchen to get the plates, and Kathleen began to finish pulling out the food. Suddenly, there was hard knock on the door, and Kathleen gasped when she heard her father's voice.

"Hey Liv, you there?"

Olivia ran out and stared at Kathleen with wide, frightened eyes.

"Be right there, Elliot!" Olivia called, not taking her eyes off of Kathleen. "Just gimme a sec!"

Kathleen quickly ran and hid in the bathroom, and Olivia set the plates down and went to the door. She waited until Kathleen was well and hidden before she opened the door to her partner.

"Hey, El, what's up?" she asked, opening the door just enough that he couldn't see too far into the apartment.

"I brought food," he smiled, holding up a bag of Chinese proudly. "I thought we could hang out tonight." He saw Olivia's expression fall nervously, and he frowned. "What's wrong? Is it not a good time?"

"No, it's just," Olivia began, trying to find the words while pushing her bangs out of her face, "I've, kinda already ate…. and I'm exhausted…"

"I see," Elliot sighed, looking disappointed. Olivia felt bad for making him sad, but she was also anxious to have him leave so she could spend time with Kathleen. "Can I just use your bathroom first?"

"It's broken," Liv grimaced, hoping she looked believable. "Sorry. I've been using the one across the street at that restaurant. Café de Beau?"

"Yeah, I know it," Elliot sighed. He forced a smile and gave her a parting glance. "See ya tomorrow, Liv."

"See ya, El!" Olivia smiled back, and as he walked down the hallway she closed the door behind her. She grinned and knocked on the bathroom door. "He's gone!"

Kathleen opened the door and stepped out, grinning wildly. She pulled Olivia into another long kiss.

"Mmmm…" Olivia purred as she pulled away. "I thought you were hungry."

"I am," Kathleen replied with a seductive smirk. "I'm hungry for _you_!"

"Well, I'm hungry for food," Olivia smirked, pulling away and taking Kathleen's hand in hers. She led her to the table, where she sat her down. "Eat. Please."

"Fine," Kathleen grumbled, taking out a box of chicken and putting it on the table. "But you have to help me!"

"Sure," Olivia smiled, sitting down next to her. She pulled out a box of rice, and soon they began to eat.

A few hours later, Olivia found herself leaning against Kathleen's chest, curled up with her on the couch. They were watching Titanic, because it was the only thing on.

"I love this movie," Kathleen admitted, subconsciously stroking Olivia's hair. "It's always been one of my favorites, no matter how many times it's made me cry."

"Yeah," Olivia replied, watching as Jack saved Rose from falling into the turbines of the boat. "Jack is a really sweet character. You can see he really cares about Rose."

"Mhmm," Kathleen murmured. "I'm sad that Jack dies though… Rose must have been so devastated."

"I feel sorry for her," Olivia agreed. She looked up into Kathleen's eyes and smiled. "You'll always be my Rose, Kathleen."

"Oh no!" Kathleen cried in mock despair. "You're not doing to die on me, are you!"

"Not if I can help it," Olivia growled with a smile, and stretched her neck up so she could lightly kiss Kathleen's lips.

"Good," Kathleen smiled, kissing her back. They both turned their attention back to the screen. Olivia pulled the blanket father up over her shoulders. "You know," Kathleen began hesitantly, "we're going to have to tell my dad about us sooner or later."

"I know," Olivia admitted. "That's been eating at me too."

"Do you think he'll be mad?" Kathleen inquired nervously.

Olivia shook her head. "Nah, not if we tell him at the right time."

"I hope so," Kathleen sighed.

Olivia leaned her head back farther into Kathleen's chest and smiled up at her.

"Whatever happens, Kathleen," she told her honestly, her voice brimming with truth, "I will always love you. And no one can take that from us."

"I love you too, Olivia," Kathleen smiled, and once again their lips moved in perfect synch against each other's, and they had never felt happier.

**Notes: Ta da! Hope y'all liked it! :D Please, don't hesitate to review and/or suggest something else, y'all! I'm happy to oblige! ;) Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: *Sigh…* fine. I put up another chapter, and decided to continue, but only because I love you guys that much and you took the time to write nice reviews. I think I have a pretty good idea of what's gonna happen in the story; special thanks to Yunfarron, Jessica, and ciscokid for your guys' great suggestions. I'm not sure how **_**long **_**this story is gonna be; after all, this story is my first girl/girl story, and I wanna get into the groove quickly, but not too quickly. This story was never intended to be continued, but if my readers request it then so be it. :) Thanks for reading, and enjoy chapter 2. **

Chapter 2

"How about this one?"

Kathleen dragged Olivia through the mall, past small shops and kiosks to a window in front of the dress shop. Olivia looked at the flowery print sundress and turned her head to the side, trying to imagine Kathleen tucked into its strapless make.

"It might look good," Olivia confessed, "but I don't think it's your color."

Kathleen looked over it again and nodded.

"Agreed," she replied. She looked up farther down the building to the giant store in the back. "Hey, maybe Nordstrom's has some cute dresses!"

Kathleen grabbed her girlfriend's hand had pulled her into the store, where they browsed through many different dresses. Kathleen picked out a deep rose colored sundress for Olivia that fanned out at the knees, and Olivia picked out a light blue strapless with a matching shoulder bag.

"It's perfect!" Kathleen exclaimed, looking over the dress when Olivia showed it to her. "We're going to have the _hottest _dresses at the Summer Premier!"

"They'll all be jealous because I'll be dancing with the hottest girl there," Olivia smirked, planting a kiss on Kathleen's check. "I'll have to fight them for you."

"Well it's too bad for them, because I only have eyes for one woman," Kathleen replied with a seductive look. She wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and gazed into her eyes. "I'll let you take a guess. Her first name starts with 'O', and ends in 'livia Benson'."

"Kathleen!" Olivia shouted in mock despair. "You're cheating on me with Oschlivia Benson?"

"Noooo…." Kathleen replied with a laugh. "I was talking about the smart, sexy, beautiful _Olivia _Benson standing in front of me."

"Oh," Olivia replied, smiling. "Well that's okay then."

Kathleen scoffed and rolled her eyes, pulling Olivia into a tight kiss. When they finally pulled away, both women were smiling.

"Let's shop some more," Kathleen announced, grabbing her girlfriend's hand again. Olivia prepared to be whisked away once more. "You need new work clothes."

Elliot walked through the crowds of people in the mall, looking for his daughter. She had told him she was with Olivia, and that was what he was worried about. Olivia had recently had a hit put out on her by one of their more wealthy and influential gang members, and Elliot just hoped he could find Olivia before the gang did.

The man was the gang leader of the Cobras, an international group of drug dealers and pimps. The leader himself had been caught in SVU's web when he began raping and creatively murdering prostitutes on the street. Only when one of the girls had escaped had he been identified and put away, but that had not ended Neville "Big Eddy" Smith's reign of terror. After a heated faceoff in the interrogation room with a clearly POed Olivia, Big Eddy had threatened her outright and called her a "good for nothing bitch whose gonna get what's comin' to her". Three days later, SVU received an anonymous tip that a man was going to after Olivia, and he would be out for blood.

Elliot weaved through people, which was hard because of his bulky, muscular build.

"What's your hurry, mister?" a girl had asked as he pushed past her, but he hadn't taken the time to stop and answer.

"Kathleen!" he called. "Olivia?"

Meanwhile, Olivia and Kathleen were coming out of Nordstrom's with bags of dresses, dress shirts, and jeans. They had also bought some hair clips and other jewelry, each of which was picked out by the other. It turned out to be a good plan, since each knew the other's likes and peeves, as well as what would go perfectly with their hair, skin tone, etc.

"Let's get some coffee," Olivia announced, adjusting her new sunglasses so they were on top of her head. "I'm craving Starbucks."

"Me too," Kathleen said, admiring her charm bracelet that Olivia had picked out. Olivia had also picked out some charms, and Kathleen was eager to learn the meanings of each. "I think there's one in the food court."

Olivia nodded and headed in that direction, picking a table when they got there. Then, they were soon both laughing and chatting over iced mochas and caramel frappes.

"I still can't believe you talked me into getting that blouse," Olivia announced. "I don't know when I'll get the chance to wear it!"

"You can wear it at work," Kathleen offered.

"Pff, right," Olivia scoffed. "It's a little low-cut for that, considering I deal with perverts and pedophiles on a daily basis."

"Well then you can wear it for me," Kathleen announced, taking a sip of her frappe. "When we go out to places."

"Oh, so _that's _why you made me get it," Olivia replied, rolling her eyes.

"Is that I bad thing?" Kathleen smiled. She put down her cup and grinned. "Speaking of going out, how would you like to see a movie with me on Friday?"

"What movie?" Olivia asked.

"Sucker Punch," Kathleen grinned. "A couple friends of mine went and they said it was ah-mazing! You have to go see it with me!"

Olivia sighed in defeat.

"Alright," she smiled. "I heard it was good too… I'll go."

"Thank you!" Kathleen exclaimed.

"No problem," Olivia smiled. She took a sip of her girlfriend's coffee, and Kathleen smirked. "What?"

"You have whipped cream on your lip," Kathleen giggled. Olivia moved to wipe it off, but Kathleen held her back. "I'll get it."

Kathleen moved in closer to Olivia's face, and like magnets they were soon drawn together. But while they were lost in the bliss of each other's lips, Elliot Stabler was watching in shock as his daughter made out with his female partner.

"Just when ya think you think you know a person," he murmured.

**Notes: I DO take requests, people, so please don't be afraid to ask! :) And don't forget to revieww!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elliot walked up to the table.

"Having fun?" he sneered.

Olivia and Kathleen snapped their heads back, both women's cheeks deep red. They stared at Elliot, fear in their eyes. How much had he seen?

"E-Elliot!" Olivia stuttered. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you!" he replied shortly. "But I guess you were doing just fine on your own."

"Dad, wait a second," Kathleen tried to interject, but Elliot cut her off.

"Nothing out of you, young lady!" he snapped. "You and I will talk later." He turned to Olivia. "Olivia, how could you? Dating my daughter right under my nose?"

"We were afraid how you would react," Olivia replied shortly, folding her arms over her chest. "And I guess we were right, because right now you're shoving it in our faces like it's a bad thing!"

"My partner, my _female_ partner, is dating my _female_ daughter!" Elliot cried. "There is something wrong here!"

Olivia reared up and slapped him across the face.

"So just because I'm gay makes it okay to criticize me?" she cried, pure hurt in her eyes. "Elliot, never once, in our over 10 year relationship, did I take you for a homophobe. Not once."

"Don't you dare try to pin this on me!" Elliot snapped, holding his burning red cheek with one hand.

"I can't believe you are fighting about this with me, Elliot!" Olivia snapped. "I thought you wanted your daughter to be happy. I thought you cared about her!"

"I do care about my daughter!" Elliot replied harshly.

"Oh yeah?" Olivia scoffed. "Prove it. Ask her what would make her happy. Ask her what she wants."

Elliot looked at his daughter expectantly.

"Well?" he asked. "What do you want, Kathleen?"

"I want you to leave us alone," Kathleen replied sharply, taking Olivia's hand and squeezing it tightly. "I love Olivia, and you can't take that away from us."

"If you want to choose her over me, then fine," Elliot snapped, his voice cracking slightly with hurt at his daughter's words. "Go live with her."

"You know what? I think I will," Kathleen snapped, eyes and voice brimming over with anger. "Olivia accepts me for who I am, and if you hate me because I'm gay then that's your problem."

"I don't hate you, Kathleen," Elliot tried to say, but Kathleen cut him off with a swipe of her hand.

"I don't want to hear it, Dad," Kathleen snapped. She began to walk away, and pulled Olivia with her. "Goodbye, and good ridance."

"Kathleen, wait!" he ordered, but they were already lost in the crowd. It was then he remembered he had forgotten to warn Olivia. He had completely forgotten, and now she was in more danger than before. "Shit."

Olivia followed Kathleen out through the Macys to the car in the parking lot. They climbed in, Olivia in the driver seat. She heard Kathleen start to sob beside her, and she reached over with her hand and squeezed Kathleen's knee.

"It'll be okay," she assured her softly. "He just needs a couple days to blow off some steam."

Kathleen shook her head and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"He doesn't matter anymore," she announced, waving the topic off with her hand. "Right now, it's just us. You and me."

"Alright," Olivia smiled. "Why don't we go out and get something to eat?"

"Okay," Kathleen sniffed. "Can we get Italian?"

"Sure," Olivia laughed. She put the keys into the ignition and started the car. "Any requests for a restaurant?"

"There's one really good one a friend of mine told me about," Kathleen answered, pulling out her phone. "I can give you the address."

"Alright," Olivia smiled, and pulled out of the parking lot.

Soon, they were sitting down at a dimly lit restaurant, laughing over diet cokes and bread sticks.

"This is really good," Olivia laughed through a mouthful of bread stick. "Your friend has really good taste."

"I told you!" Kathleen giggled, taking a sip of her coke. "Mackenzie knows all!"

"Oh, so there's a Mackenzie now," Olivia announced with a mock inquiring look. "Who else don't I know about?"

"Julie, Rachel, Mattie, Kayla…" Kathleen ticked the names off on her fingers, and laughed when she saw Olivia's eyes widen. "Oh, I'm kidding, Liv! Relax!"

"Okay," Olivia laughed. She took a sip of her cola and smiled. Eyeing the menu, she picked it up and looked it over. "What are you getting for dinner?"

"Um, I don't know," Kathleen replied, picking up her own menu off the table. She looked it over, turning it to see what was on the back. "The green pepper and onion pizza looks good."

"Yeah, it does," Olivia murmured.

"You wanna split it with me?" Kathleen asked, looking up over her menu.

"Sure," Olivia smiled, putting down her menu.

Suddenly, two blood red drinks we plopped onto the table in front of them.

"From the man at table 4," the waitress smiled.

The two women looked over and dark looking man waved at them.

"Thank you," Olivia smiled at waitress, waving at the man.

"You're welcome," the waitress smiled, and walked to another table.

Kathleen took a sip of her drink, and smiled.

"That's good," she announced, licking her lips and examining it. "It's really fruity though."

"I'm not supposed to be drinking tonight," Olivia smiled, taking a sip of her diet coke. "I have to be in court tomorrow."

"So… you're not gonna drink yours?" Kathleen asked hopefully.

"Nope!" Olivia laughed. She pushed the drink across the table and over to Kathleen. "Have at it."

"Thanks!" Kathleen grinned, and put it next to her own.

"No problem," Olivia laughed.

Kathleen picked up the drink and swirled the drink around in its glass.

"Yours looks a little lighter in color," she announced, looking it over. "I wonder if it's a different flavor."

"Try it," Olivia offered. "Maybe it is."

Kathleen lifted the glass to her lips, and Olivia suddenly gasped and snatched it out of her hand.

"What the hell?" she cried in shock. "Olivia what was that for?"

"Look!" Olivia cried, showing her the glass.

Kathleen peered in, and noticed a small, nearly dissolved white pill.

"He tried to drug you," Olivia gulped.

"No, Olivia," Kathleen corrected. "It was your glass. He tried to drug _you_."

**Notes: Thanks for reading! :) Please don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kathleen fought Olivia all the way to hospital.

"I don't need a doctor!" she shouted, but Olivia was persistent.

"Kathleen, we don't know what the hell was in that drink," Olivia replied shortly, keeping her eyes on the road. "We're taking you to the hospital, and then the drink to the lab for testing."

"Olivia, please, I'm fine," Kathleen insisted.

"You don't know that, Kat," Olivia replied. "Just trust me on this, okay?"

"I trust you, Olivia," Kathleen replied.

"Good," Olivia smiled. "Then stop fighting me."

Kathleen opened her mouth to shoot back a clever retort, but ended up closing her mouth and keeping her mouth shut. Olivia smirked next to her, and Kathleen shoved her lightly.

"Stop smirking," Kathleen ordered, and Olivia just smiled.

They arrived at the hospital and went right into the ER, after Olivia flashed her cop's badge. Soon Kathleen was sitting on an examination table, and was being examined by a doctor. When he was done, he put his flashlight back in his breast pocket and smiled.

"Well," he announced, "I don't see anything worth worrying about. You're a very lucky woman, Ms. Stabler. Ms. Benson here might have possibly saved your life."

"I know," Kathleen smiled, shooting Olivia a thankful look. She turned back to the doctor. "Thank you, Doctor Wilkins. Is there anything else?"

"Nope," Doctor Wilkins smiled. "You're free to go."

"Thank you," Olivia smiled, and got up from the chair. She handed Kathleen her jacket and smiled. "Ya here that? I might've just saved your life."

"Oh, I heard that," Kathleen laughed. "And I think some kissing-butt is in order."

"Quite," Olivia grinned. "So what are you gonna do to make it up to me?"

"Hmmm…" Kathleen rubbed her chin, appearing to be thinking hard on the matter. "How about… Pay Per View, some soft blankets, a dark apartment, and all of the ice cream and popcorn you can eat?"

"Done!" Olivia announced, grabbing her girlfriend's hand and pulling toward the hospital doors. "Let's go!"

"Hold on a second!" Kathleen announced, not really trying to get away from the death grip Olivia had on her wrist. "We have to do stuff first!"

"What kind of stuff is that?" Olivia inquired on their way out to the car.

"Well I have to buy the stuff first!" Kathleen announced with a laugh.

"I'll come with you!" Olivia announced, opening the car door and climbing into the passenger seat.

"Of course you will," Kathleen smiled.

Soon they were coming out of the Giant food store, carrying enormous bags of food.

"Was this all really necessary?" Kathleen asked, her face masked by the large bag of groceries she held in her hands.

"Yes!" Olivia insisted, shifting her own bag in her arms. "I know you wanted those fruit snacks and M&M's as much as I did!"

"Maybe not quite as much," Kathleen sighed, "but I see your point."

"I thought so," Olivia smiled. She looked around the bag into the crowded parking lot. "Hey Kat? Where did we park again?"

Kathleen shifted the bag and peered over it.

"Um…" she replied, "row A?"

"We came out a row E," Olivia groaned.

"Damn," Kathleen swore. "Well I guess we're walking to the car then."

"Guess so," Olivia sighed, and the two began to trek to their car.

While Olivia and Kathleen were heading to the car, however, things were much less lighthearted at the 1-6.

"So how did it go with Olivia?" Cragen asked, not looking up from his desk as Elliot walked in.

"Um, good," Elliot replied sheepishly. "She took it… well."

Cragen looked up from his papers and quirked his eyebrow at Elliot.

"Now I know you're lying to me," he announced. "Olivia would most certainly not take this 'well'." He made air quotations with his fingers when he said 'well'. "Elliot, you didn't tell her, did you?"

"Well…"

"Damn it, Elliot!" Cragen cried, tossing up his file angrily. "This is important! Her life is on the line here! DO you even know where she is?"

"Umm…"

Cragen face palmed and groaned into his hand.

"Elliot!" he snapped. "If the next time I see her is in the morgue looking down at her in a body bag, I WILL have your badge, gun, and your ASS ON A SILVER PLATTER. Got it?"

"Yes Cap," Elliot gulped.

"Good," Cragen snapped. "And to make sure you don't screw this up to, have Munch go with you."

"But Cap-" Elliot argued.

"Stabler, you are not on ground to argue," Cragen announced, interrupting him. "You are taking Munch with you."

"Yes sir," Elliot sighed. He walked out the door and yelled to Munch "John! You're coming with me to find Liv!"

"'Kay then," Munch announced, shuffling his papers at his desk and getting up. "I guess I'm going with you then."

"I'll explain on the way," Elliot promised, but Munch smirked.

"You forgot to tell Liv, didn't you?" he laughed. "Damn, Elliot, no wonder Cap looked pissed!"

"Yeah, well," Elliot snapped, "ya don't have to announce it to the world."

"I don't _have_ to," Munch smiled with his familiar smug grin, "I just _choose _to."

"Jackass," Elliot uttered under his breath as the elevator approached with a ding.

"Language, Elliot, please!" Munch joked. "You never know who's listening."

Elliot rubbed his temples and groaned inwardly as they stepped into the elevator. In the background, faint elevator music was playing, and by the look on Munch's face Elliot knew he wasn't going to be hearing the end from him anytime soon. Not to mention the fact that he was guilty beyond belief that he had forgotten to warn Liv. Dating his daughter or not, she was still his partner. She needed to be safe so they could do their jobs.

"Penny for your thoughts," Munch announced.

Elliot sighed.

"This is going to be a long day," he replied.

Munch nodded in silent agreement. He felt it too; the feeling that things today were about to take a turn for the worse. Little did they know that they were right.

**Notes: Oooh, I wonder what will happen next! ;) Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kathleen was cuddled up against Olivia's chest, both of them covered by the thick woolen blanket Olivia had found in her closet. The room itself was illuminated by the soft glow of the television, and Olivia and Kathleen hugged each other tightly, watching as Johnny Depp's face filled the screen. They had picked _Pirates of the Caribbean _as their designated moviefor teh night, and were so far enjoying it. On the table in front of them lay a half empty bowl of popcorn, a few scattered Skittles with a wrapper, and a mountain of little candy wrappers.

"I love Johnny Depp's accent," Kathleen laughed as she watched the screen. "It's so funny and lifelike!"

"Here here," Olivia smiled. She wrapped an arm around Kathleen's shoulders, and Kathleen snuggled closer to her.

Then, without warning, the power went out.

"Damn," Kathleen announced. "Right at the good part too."

"I should go get matches from the closet," Olivia announced, beginning to get up.

"Please don't leave!" Kathleen begged, grabbing around her waist like a child. "Livvie please don't go!"

Olivia laughed.

"Kathleen, really? 'Livvie'?"

"Sorry," Kathleen laughed, releasing her. "I forgot you didn't like that."

"Pff, you forgot," Olivia scoffed, and winked at her girlfriend. "I'm going to get some candles from the closet, okay?"

"Okay," Kathleen smiled. "Don't take too long! The blanket is already colder!"

Olivia rolled her eyes and chuckled, walking over to the closet and opening the door. She furrowed her brow at the sight.

"What's wrong?" Kathleen asked, catching a glimpse of her girlfriend's expression, even in the dim to no light of the room.

"I could have sworn I had some candles here somewhere," Olivia replied, feeling around the shelves in case she had missed something. "Hm, that's weird. I guess I was wrong."

There was loud rapping at the door.

"Olivia, it's Jenna!" someone called from the hallway. "Has your power gone out too?"

Olivia walked over to the door and opened it to reveal her neighbor.

"Hi Jenna," she sighed. "Why don't you come in?"

Kathleen looked over to see a petite redheaded woman step into the apartment. She had frizzy red hair and had a slim figure, and tough skinned hands stained in ink and grafite. Kathleen guessed she was an artist.

"I was in my studio working with some ink paintings when the lights went out," Jenna told her scornfully, looking down at her hands in disappointment. "I dropped a jar of my best ink. Pity, I'll have to make more."

"I'm glad you're okay," Olivia told her friend. She looked over to Kathleen. "Um, Kathleen, this is Jenna from 2B, 2 floors below me."

Kathleen nodded, looking over the woman again.

"Olivia, could you lend me a candle please?" Jenna asked, cutting into the silence. "I seem to have lost my ocean scented one, and my rose scented candle is gone."

"I actually have seemed to have misplaced mine as well," Olivia told her with a sigh. "Sorry."

"Oh, it's alright," Jenna replied, waving it off with a wave of her hand. "I'll just ask Mona for one. She has lavender scented!"

"That's great, Jenna," Olivia smiled.

Jenna walked back to the door and called over her shoulder "I'll bring you a french vanilla scented one if she has one! I know that's your favorite scent!"

"Thank you, Jenna," Olivia laughed. "I'll see you!"

Jenna smiled and waved over her shoulder before closing the door.

"So," Kathleen announced, folding her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend. "Jenna. Seems nice."

"Oh Kathleen, she's a friend," Olivia laughed, sitting down next to her friend.

"Oh, a 'friend'," Kathleen scoffed, putting air quotations around 'friend' with her fingers. She tried to suppress her grin. "And this 'friend' just happens to know your favorite scent?"

"We were talking about it once and I mentioned that I like the scent of french vanilla," Olivia replied, smiling and shaking her head at the amusing memory. "She took that into thinking it was my favorite scent."

"Ah," Kathleen nodded, finally letting the smile creep up her lips. "I see now."

"Of course you do," Olivia laughed.

Suddenly, there was another knock at the door, only this time more forcefully.

"Who is it?" Olivia called out, only to be answered again by a pounding on the door. She got up carefully and slowly. "Who's there?"

"Open up!" was the forceful reply.

"Not until I know who you are!" Olivia replied confidently.

That confidence was shattered, however, as the door to her apartment came crashing down with a bang.

Olivia pulled Kathleen to the floor as a _ping!_ rang out, signally a shot fired. Olivia then proceeded to grab her own gun from the table, climb up the couch and peek over, and fire at the masked man standing in her doorway. He ducked and fired his own, causing Olivia to fall back to the floor as she dodged a bullet.

"Go to the bathroom!" Olivia ordered Kathleen, and fired again to distract him as Kathleen made a break for the bathroom. She then locked herself inside.

"Come out, bitch!" the man yelled, and Olivia using the cover of darkness of the apartment, snuck past him into the kitchen and behind the counter. He fired another shot, and Olivia dove behind the marble counter, grabbing the extra ammunition from the drawer. "You can't hide from me!" He was answered by Olivia firing at his head, causing him to duck behind the couch.

Olivia cocked her gun and took in a deep breath, knowing she shouldn't stay down for long. Sucking in a breath, she shot up and fired again, just missing the man's arm by centimeters.

"Damn," she muttered, going down again.

She heard something shatter on the counter across from her, and knew she would need a new coffee machine when this was all over.

"Come on bitch that all you got? You couldn't hit the Empire State Building!"

"Suck on this!" Olivia shouted, and fired her gun a final time.

The bullet lodged itself into the perp's shoulder, causing him to drop his gun and fall to the ground. Olivia took the few seconds that bought her to go over to him and kick his gun away from him, into the bedroom. He moaned in pain and shot her a dirty look from behind the mask.

"You're gonna pay for that, bitch," he warned.

"Is that all you can call me?" Olivia taunted. "Bitch? I'd think a creative guy like you could come up with something a little more creative."

"Olivia!" Olivia spun around to see Elliot and Munch standing in the doorway. Elliot had held his gun up, but was putting it down. "Oh… I guess you already took care of that."

"Yeah," Olivia snapped. "I guess I did. Is there something you forgot to tell me, Elliot?"

Elliot scratched the back of his head nervously. He obviously had some explaining to do.

**Notes: Sorry for the delay; I've been super busy! Things just aren't as calm as they used to be.. -_-" *sigh* Well, at least Summer is on the way! Then I'll be able to update more often! :D Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review, as tehy inspire me to write better and faster! :3 **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Olivia crossed her arms over her chest, gun still in hand. Elliot eyed it nervously, detecting a sense of rage coming from his partner. He could see it in her eyes too, and it frightened him a bit. He knew what Olivia was capable of when she got mad.

"Olivia, I'm sorry," he began, trying to find the right words to say. "I forgot to tell you when we met up at the mall. I-"

"Was too caught up in telling Kathleen and I who we can and can't be with?" Olivia finished for him, her voice still brimming with anger. "Yeah, I got that part."

"I'm sorry, Olivia!" Elliot replied sincerely.

"Sorry about what?" Olivia demanded. "About yelling at me, or about nearly getting us both killed?"

"Us?" Elliot gulped. He paled over at the new concept. "You had Kathleen over?"

"I wouldn't have," Olivia quickly defended herself, "had I known _someone was trying to kill me_!"

"I'm sorry about that, okay?" Elliot shouted, his voice cracking with shock and the attempt to defend himself. "It was an honest mistake!"

"An honest mistake," Olivia scoffed angrily. "No, an honest mistake walking into the wrong house. An honest mistake is picking up the wrong backpack at a park table. The mistake you made could have cost me my life! Not to mention the life of your daughter! How could you sleep at night knowing our blood was on your hands? And how was that NOT going through your head when we first met up?"

"I saw my daughter swapping spit and sucking face with my partner!" Elliot retorted. "That kinda took over, ya know?"

"You self-righteous bastard!" Olivia screamed, and slapped him across the face. "'Swapping spit'? 'Sucking face'?"

"That came out wrong-" Elliot began, baffled that he had been slapped again.

"Damn straight!" Olivia screamed. "Elliot fucking Stabler I want you out of my apartment NOW! You hear me? I want you out fucking NOW!"

"Liv I didn't mean-"

"Don't you 'Liv' me! OUT!"

Olivia picked up a book and thrust it at him, and Elliot just managed to dodge it and duck out the door. Munch ducked to the side too, but he knew it wasn't aimed at him.

"Liv I'm sorry,-" Elliot tried to repeat as he peeked around the doorframe, but Olivia quickly picked up her phone book over her head menacingly and glared at him. The amount of anger in her eyes was frightening, and even Munch was scared.

"Fuck you, Elliot!" Olivia screamed. "I don't want your apologies! Now GO! I never was to see your sorry ass here again! GO!"

Elliot quickly ducked behind the door frame, giving Munch a pained look.

Munch simply sighed.

"I'll meet you at the car," he promised Elliot quietly. "Just go."

Elliot nodded solemnly and walked down the hallway. Munch could sense the hurt Elliot was feeling, but he didn't sympathize. Elliot hadn't exactly been kind. Munch stepped farther into the apartment and watched Olivia's expression. He could see the conflict on her face, as though she was trying to decide whether she was mad or furious or sad.

"You okay, Liv?" he asked, touching her arm gently.

"I'm fine," Olivia replied softly. She looked over at him. "Are Kathleen and I going down to the precinct?"

"Yes," Munch replied. He gazed at her softly. "Do you need a minute before we go?"

"I should get Kathleen," Olivia whispered, and turned around, dropping the phone book on the floor and walking to the bathroom.

Olivia walked up to the bathroom door and raised her fist to knock, when she heard sobbing sounds emanating through the door. Olivia rapped softly on the door.

"Kathleen," she announced softly through the closed door. "It's me, Olivia. It's over now, Sweetie. You can come out. He's gone."

Olivia heard the door be unlocked, and she stepped in the see Kathleen flop down on the rug, tears running down her cheeks. Kathleen pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed into her knees, her hair masking her face. Olivia got down on her knees and wrapped her arms around Kathleen, comforting her.

"How much did you hear?" she whispered to Kathleen.

"All of it," Kathleen sobbed. "My dad will never understand, Olivia! I love you, and I want to be with you, but I want my dad to accept us for who we are!"

"I do too, Kathleen," Olivia sighed, hugging her girlfriend tightly. "It'll just take some time before he sees that nothing he can do will ever change the fact that we love each other and that we're going to be together forever."

Kathleen nodded, but was still crying. Olivia brushed some hair from her face and kissed her forehead affectionately, smiling.

"We'll make him understand, Kathleen," she smiled, "whether he wants to or not."

" I love you, Olivia," Kathleen whimpered, reaching up and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders. "Don't ever leave me. Mom won't speak to me. Maureen's in South Carolina with her husband. Lizzie and Dickie are at college. Eli is in high school, and I haven't seen him in forever. You're all I have now, Olivia. I need you to stay with me."

"I'll talk to your mom, Kat," Olivia promised, hugging her back and taking in the scent of her watermelon-strawberry shampoo. "And we can go see Eli whenever you want. Same with Lizzie, Dickie, and Maureen. I'll do anything I can to make you happy, Kathleen. And I'll never leave you. Ever."

"You promise?" Kathleen whispered.

"I promise," Olivia smiled.

The door to the bathroom suddenly opened, and Olivia and Kathleen smiled as they watched Munch walk in and then quickly close the door after seeing the awkward position they were in.

"Ah! I don't wanna know!" he shouted, but there was pure humor in his voice.

"Relax, John, we weren't making out," Kathleen smiled as he peered back inside. She waggled her eyebrow. "Unless you want us to."

"Um, no, I'll pass," Munch blushed. "We gotta go, Liv. Cragen will get worried."

"Okay," Olivia replied. She looked over at Kathleen. "You ready to go?"

Kathleen took Olivia's hand in her own and squeezed it, smiling at her.

"I'm ready, Olivia. I'll go with you anywhere."

**Notes: Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Olivia woke up the next morning in the cribs in the precinct, feeling incredibly guilty. Her fight with Elliot was playing over in her head, and she now realized how much she had overreacted. Elliot had been truly sorry that he had forgotten, and she now understood that. She had shocked the crap out of him by dating Kathleen behind his back, after all. She rolled over and saw him sitting on the bed in front of her, smiling at her.

"Elliot," Olivia murmured, rubbing her fingers through her hair while still laying down, "I'm so sorry. I was too harsh. I-"

"Liv, relax," Elliot assured her, moving over and sitting down on her bed. He patted her leg and smiled. "I get it. You were pissed, and scared, and shocked, and I didn't make things much better with my comments."

"Let's just agree to forget about it, okay?" Olivia asked hopefully, her voice still thick with sleep. "You said some things, I said some things, and let's just pretend I never happened, okay?"

"Okay," Elliot smiled. He handed her a mug of steaming coffee. "Friends?"

Olivia smiled and took the mug into her hands.

"Friends," she agreed. She popped her head up on her hand and took a sip of the coffee.

"So how is Kathleen?" she asked.

"Kathleen is talking to her mother," Elliot smiled.

"Oh really?" Olivia asked, raising an eyebrow. "How is it going?"

"Well so far," Elliot replied, relief in his voice. "A lot better than I expected it to go."

"Well I'm glad their working things out," Olivia sighed contently.

"We also found the guy who tried to kill you in your apartment," Elliot announced without warning. He laughed as Olivia chocked on her coffee.

"Are you serious?" she coughed, trying to clear her airways. "How?"

"We had some inside help," Elliot smiled. "And it turns out you guys don't have to worry anymore; the guy who had it out for you got murdered in a prison fight. He's dead. You're safe now."

Olivia nodded.

"So I don't have to stay here after all?" Olivia smiled.

"It seems so," Elliot replied, winking. "Lucky you, you don't have to put up with us anymore."

"Lucky me," Liv smiled. She looked at the door to see Kathleen standing there, rubbing her arms nervously. "Elliot, I think there's something you want to say to your daughter."

Elliot got slowly to his feet and walked over to Kathleen.

"Kathleen," he breathed, "I am so, so sorry. I shouldn't have said those things."

"I forgive you," she replied. "Thank you for apologizing. Are you going to leave Olivia and I alone now?"

Elliot looked from his partner, to his daughter, and then back to his partner.

"No," he smiled. "I'll never leave you guys alone. But I can at least try to stay out of your business."

Kathleen laughed and hugged her father around his middle.

"Thanks Dad," she smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, honey," Elliot smiled, hugging his daughter and kissing her forehead. "I gotta go over numbers with Fin, 'kay? We can all go out to dinner later. All of us."

"Okay," Kathleen smiled. "I'll see you later."

Elliot nodded and left, and Kathleen walked over to sit next to Olivia once he was gone. She sat next to Olivia, their legs touching and their hands intertwined.

"I'm glad you worked things out with your family," Olivia told her, squeezing her hand. "Did your mom talk to you?"

"Yeah," Kathleen smiled, squeezing back. "We're going to work things out, and she's going to try to understand. And I'm glad you and Elliot worked things out. Mom was so torn when she saw him like that. She said he had been really hurt."

"I'm glad we made up too," Olivia smiled. "He seems like he's really sorry and wants to keep you happy."

"He's a good guy," Kathleen smiled. "Are you excited for dinner tonight?"

"I'm kinda nervous," Olivia confessed.

"Me too," he girlfriend agreed. She squeezed her hand comfortingly. "But it'll go fine."

"I hope so," Olivia smiled.

Kathleen leaned her head on Olivia's shoulder, and Olivia sighed. Tonight would go fine; they both knew it would. It was just going to take some getting used to.

**Notes: I'm sooo sorry for the short chapter and long wait. I've been so busy! I've hardly been able to keep up with my other story! Also, I've hit a major writer's block with this story, which doesn't help at all! Any suggestions at ALL will help. :) Thanks. You guys are the best.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes: Sorry for the long wait again; writers block is such a bitch. I think I might only have a couple more chapters left; I have a few ideas I want to try out but I don't want to do them until this story is over. Also, I just don't want to drag the plot on too long, because that wouldn't be fun for anyone. ;) Alright, enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Kathleen and Olivia sat across from Elliot and Kathy at the dinner table. Kathy chatted warmly with her daughter, but Elliot sat uncomfortably, playing with his straw. Olivia touched his hand.

"You okay, El?" she asked.

"Fine," he muttered gruffly. "Just tired."

Olivia nodded and put her hand on Kathleen's.

"So as I was saying," Kathleen smiled, putting her other hand on Olivia's, "we're planning on moving in together."

Elliot choked on his water, sputtering and getting it all over the table.

"Moving in together?" he coughed, wiping water off of his tie.

"Yeah," Kathleen smiled. She patted Olivia's hand reassuringly. "My apartment is big enough for the both of us, and since I got that job at that big engineering company, we'll be able to pay the bills and have extra for anything we want to do." She grinned at Olivia. "We might even adopt."

"Oh Kathleen that's wonderful!" Kathy exclaimed. "You and Olivia will make such wonderful parents!"

"Adopt?" Elliot inquired. Kathy slapped him on the back so he wouldn't choke again. "Kathleen, this is all very… sudden. And you're so young."

"We both want a kid," Olivia interjected, "and soon we'll have the budget for one. We're not talking about today, El. We just mean.. probably in the near future."

"And you think you can both take care of a child?" Elliot asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Olivia replied shortly. "And we'll have your full support… right Elliot?"

Elliot, without a warning, suddenly shot up from his seat and stalked to the bathroom area.

"I'll go talk to him," Kathy said softly, and placed her napkin in the table. She got up from her seat and pushed in her chair. "I'll be right back."

Kathy followed him and stopped him outside the bathroom door before he couldn't walk in.

"What is wrong with you?" Kathy demanded. "Why can't you be happy for them?"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Elliot blurted, spinning around and facing his wife. "It's just so… weird."

"How do you think I feel?" Kathy demanded. "But Elliot, you have to give them a chance. They're happy now, can't you see that? Kathleen and Olivia are going to have a wonderful life together, but they can't ever be truly happy if they don't think that they have our support!"

"I want to support them," Elliot told her, "I really do. But it's so hard considering that fact that I didn't even know that my partner was gay until about a week ago, let alone dating my daughter!"

"They were scared!" Kathy defended them. "They thought you would overreact if you knew, which is exactly what you did!" She poked a hard finger into his chest. "You overreacted, just like you're overreacting now."

"I'm sorry!" Elliot cried, flustered.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Kathy told him. "You need to apologize to your daughter."

"I will, okay?" Elliot sighed. "I will."

"Good." Kathy sighed and squeezed his hand in hers. "Elliot, all we really need to do is be there for them."

"I know," Elliot sighed. He squeezed her hand back. "I'm sorry for being such a jackass."

"I forgive you," Kathy smiled. "But now you need to ask your daughter's forgiveness. Again."

"Yeah," Elliot laughed. "Again."

There were sudden gasps from around the room, and Elliot spun around, expecting the worst. He heard Olivia sob, and his hand instinctively went to his gun as he searched for them. He hand dropped along with his jaw, however, at the sight he saw. His gaze fell on Kathleen, down on one knee, holding a black box.

"Olivia Benson," she grinned, tears in her eyes, "will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Olivia cried, throwing her arms around Kathleen and dropping to her knees as well. "Yes, I will!"

Olivia sobbed as Kathleen slid the ring on her finger, and Kathy ran to her daughter.

"Congratulations!" Kathy exclaimed as people clapped around them and cheered. She hugged the both of them. "Oh, Kat, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Mom," Kathleen smiled, tears streaking her cheeks. "Thank you for your support."

"You're welcome, sweetie," Kathy smiled. She turned to her husband, who was standing behind her. "Elliot, do you have something you want to say to your daughter?"

"I'm sorry," Elliot sighed, hugging his daughter. "I've been such a jackass… I'm really going to try hard to support you, okay? I promise."

"Okay Dad," Kathleen smiled. "Olivia and I will give you some space while you get used to us being a couple, okay?"

"Alright," Elliot smiled, "maybe that will help."

"I hope you'll go to the wedding," Olivia told him, smiling as she played with her ring on her finger.

"Oh I'll be there," Elliot smiled. "Don't you worry."

**Notes: The next chapter will probably be the last. Probably a wedding seen. :) Thanks so much for reading and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The reception was as beautiful as they come. With the orange sun setting in the background over the water, and the lights lining the aisle, it was a breathtaking sight to behold. It seemed everything was covered in white.

"Why didn't we have this kind of weeding?" Kathy joked to her husband, elbowing him in the ribs. Elliot grunted, but didn't reply. "Oh, El, you're going to have to get over it sooner or later. They're happy now, can't you see that? And if they're happy, you should be happy too."

Elliot just nodded nervously. His palms, hidden behind his back, were dripping with sweat. He didn't quite know what to make of all this.

"Are you ready, Dad?" Kathleen asked him, her cheeked flushed with excitement. She had jogged over from her spot with all her friends. "I'm so excited!"

"Well you look beautiful, dear," Kathy beamed, hugging her daughter. "Where is your lucky wife?"

"Getting her makeup done," Kathleen giggled. "Speaking of which, I need to go sneak up on her. Be right back!"

Kathleen went to go find her lover, and Kathy turned back to Elliot again.

"See?" she asked. "She's happy."

"I know," Elliot confessed. "It's just going to take some adjusting to."

"Well adjust fast," Kathy smiled, "'cause I think it's going to start soon."

Everyone quickly took their seats, and it began. Everyone hushed quickly as the music began to play from the organ someone had somehow managed to lug down to the beach. Everyone turned around to see Olivia and Kathleen coming down together, holding hands, grinning at everyone. Alex and Lizzie walked in front of them, tossing rose pedals. The bridesmaids came up next; Maureen, Casey, and some of their old friends from high school. They all were dressed in beautiful yellow gowns that Kathleen had picked out herself.

Everyone watched in silent excitement as Olivia and Kathleen said their vows. And then, they kissed, and the air suddenly seemed to explode with applause. Even Elliot was clapping, watching them run back down the aisle together. Later, at the party, after the cake was cut and a few wines shared, Kathleen and Olivia came out and began to mingle. Everyone was so happy for the couple; Fin and Munch and Don all went up to Olivia first and congratulated her.

"So whose last name are you picking?" Fin asked, downing a sip of his beer. "Stabler or Benson?"

"Both," Kathleen giggled. "We are going to be Kathleen and Olivia Benson-Stabler."

"I'm so happy for you guys," Don smiled, hugging Olivia, "especially you, Liv. I'm so glad you finally found someone who makes you happy."

"Me too," Olivia smiled, pulling Kathleen into the hug. They pulled away. "I think this is one of the best decisions I've ever made."

"What was the other one?" Kathleen asked.

"Kissing you for the first time," Olivia smiled softly.

The room let out an "awwwwww" and glasses began to clink. Kathleen and Olivia laughed and began to kiss, making everyone cheer.

The dinner went smoothly, and after everyone was gone, Olivia and Kathleen soon found themselves sitting out on the beach, sharing a bottle of wine under the stars. Kathleen tilted back the bottle and took a swig.

"Best night ever," she announced.

"Yeah," Olivia agreed, taking it from her. She took a swig and set it down in the sand. "I had a lot of fun."

"Me too," Kathleen smiled. She stared out and watched as the waves rolled and crashed along the shore, making a soft hushing sound. "Hey Liv? Do you ever think my dad will accept that you and I are a couple now?"

"If he doesn't," Olivia sighed, "then there's something wrong with him. I wouldn't worry about it, Kat. He'll come around some time."

"I hope so," Kathleen sighed. She lay down back on the sand and stared up at the sky, taking in an eager breath of the salty air. "I never want this moment to end, Liv. Couldn't you just stay like this forever?"

"Yeah," Olivia replied with a smile, laying back herself. She took in a deep breath and sighed. "This is pretty nice."

"I love you, Olivia," Kathleen announced, looking at Olivia and smiling.

"I love you too, Kathleen," Olivia replied, looking at her new wife.

And for the rest of the night, everything just seemed to be perfect.

**Notes: THE END! :) Hope y'all liked it! Thanks to my amazing reviewers for sticking with me this whole time! :) Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review! On to the next!**


End file.
